


Permanent

by Aubvi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubvi/pseuds/Aubvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity road trip fic in which Felicity gets a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent

It’s not the first tattoo parlor that’s caught her eye. There’s one in almost every town they drive through and she’s been looking for the _right_ one all month. When she saw the sign on the way into town last night she made note of it, and while Oliver showered this morning she checked into them. The Green Machine tattoo parlor has all their licenses in order and no rating lower than four stars (a little not-so-legal snooping tells her they haven’t hidden any bad reviews) and she feels confident in her choice. This is the place and today is the day.

 

She expects a little hesitance from Oliver. Though she knows he’d never tell her she can’t mark her body, he’s endearingly protective over every inch of her skin. She hasn’t missed the kiss he places on her scar every time they make love. And a week ago when she’d taken a tumble off of a rock on the beach and cut her knee, he’d carefully washed the wound (twice more than was necessary), blowing gently to remove the sting, before he used the antibiotic ointment, and placed a band-aid on it. He’d even sealed it on with a kiss. So when she tells him her plan she fully expects him to try to talk her out of it. She does not expect the _heat_ that enters his eyes, the eyes that take a slow tour over her body before the only question he asks is, “where?”.

 

The low growl in his voice causes a shiver to run through her and she almost puts the idea on the back burner to drag him back to bed. Instead she reaches for the hem of her tank top, slowly dragging it up the left side of her body until the outer swell of her breast is visible and she drags a red fingernail along the rib line, his eyes tracking her every movement. His head dips closer, breath fanning over her finger where it rests and she knows if those lips make contact with her skin it will be hours before they leave the room. Quickly pulling her hand away and letting the shirt fall back into place her voice has a slight tremble when she murmurs, “So yeah, I was thinking there. I take it you approve?”

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flipping through the book at the counter, she searches for the right design. Oliver is watching, his chin resting on her shoulder as he points out several options, but none are what she wants. She finally finds it, near the bottom of the third to last page. It’s a simple arrow, two inches long, with a broadhead and the fletching outlined. It’s simple, but it’s perfect.

 

When her finger taps over it she hears him draw in a quick breath and feels his hand on her shoulder tense before he whispers, “Not that one.”

 

There is no hesitation before she turns to face him, placing a hand on his arm. Her voice is quiet, but sure, “Yes. This one.”

 

He runs a hand through his hair that’s slowly grown out over the last month, frustration evident in the slight shake of his head before he speaks, “Felicity, _why_? We’ve left that life behind. Why would you want _that_ mark on your body? You should have something happy, something that will make you smile every morning when you catch a glance of it in the mirror.”

 

She hears the pain in his voice, knows he continues to struggle with all that being the Arrow meant for him. But she doesn’t associate the Arrow with the same anguish that he does and though she’s been letting him avoid the subject over the past month, she suddenly needs him to see it the way she does. “Oliver, do you know what I’ll think every time I see _this_ in the mirror? Or every time you touch it?” Her hand comes up to cup his cheek, her head tilting so her eyes meet his, “I’ll think of how _grateful_ I am for the Arrow. Because yes, that life brought so much pain, to both of us, but it also brought me _you_. The Arrow is what brought us together. Okay, technically it was bullets. First in a laptop, and then in you…” When this pulls a small chuckle out of him she’s quick to return the smile, “but the Arrow and what it stands for? We owe _everything_ to it. And that makes it happy for me.”

 

He stares at her for a long moment before giving her the sigh and smile he always gives her when she surprises him. He lowers his head, resting his forehead on hers, and his voice is so quiet only she can hear him, “Only _you_ could take something so dark and make it beautiful.” After a quick, but deep, kiss that brings a huge smile to her face he gives in, “Okay. If you’re sure.”

  


He holds her hand, never taking his eyes off the man working the needle. He’s tense and she’s certain he’ll pounce if the man makes one wrong move with the ink. But when she squeezes his hand, he squeezes back before relaxing just a bit on his stool and letting the man do his thing. And when it’s done Oliver gives it a very close inspection, snapping a picture for her before it gets covered.

 

They walk out the way they came in, hand-in-hand. They get their picture taken in front of the shop to send to Thea, and Oliver insists this is the only one she’s getting today. The tattoo is for their eyes only.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Oliver handles the care of her tattoo. He carefully removes the bandage, applying the Aquaphor to the area and oh-so-gently rubbing it in before he replaces the band-aid, covering it with a kiss every time. After a couple weeks, when the scabs are gone and it’s completely healed, it’s Oliver’s hand that slowly pulls the tank top up her side, his fingers ghosting over the small, dark green arrow before he touches his lips to it and the shirt comes off.


End file.
